


Kylux Tumblr Ficlets

by trill_gutterbug



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: (is that still a word we use??), AU, Crack, Drabbles, M/M, tumblr ficlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5695558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trill_gutterbug/pseuds/trill_gutterbug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple ridiculous ficlets based on tumblr prompts. To be added to as I am victimized by them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a prompt by mollynoble: "They're both musicians or in bands that are in competition."

“What do you  _ mean  _ I’m opening for you?” Kylo demanded, kicking the door shut behind him and twisting a hand in Hux’s lapel. “That wasn’t the deal, you  _ promised me _ \--”

Hux grabbed Kylo’s wrist, throwing out his other hand to catch himself on the wall at his back. “I promised no such thing,” he hissed. The closet smelled horribly of lemon cleaner and mildew, and Kylo’s bass banged hard into his left kneecap, the one he’d chipped last fall playing badminton. “I said we would  _ see _ .” He let his lip curl, although the way Kylo was hunched over to keep his head clear of the shelving was horribly endearing, and the hand in Hux’s collar was giving him an uncomfortable chest flutter. “And what I  _ see  _ is a mediocre attempt at Bauhaus imitation from someone whose balls haven’t descended far enough to allow for a baritone anything short of hilarious.”

It was as much of a lie as the sneer had been; Kylo’s voice had become horrifyingly deep over the summer. Hux hated it.  

That was a lie, too.

“ _ Snoke _ will be there.” Kylo shook Hux’s collar, ignoring Hux’s gasp and the tightening of his hand on Kylo’s wrist. “This is my chance to --”

“Then I suggest you make the greatest use of your opening number, Ren.” Hux dug his thumb into the pressure point on Kylo’s palm. Kylo let go of him with a yelp. “Really pull out all the stops this time, maybe cry through your eyeliner.” He snorted, ducked under Kylo’s arm-- dear god, Kylo had  _ grown  _ over the summer, too-- and threw the closet door open, making sure to also throw an elbow into Kylo’s ribs on the way by.

His tuba case was still sitting right where he’d left it when Kylo had grabbed him, listing against the gymnasium wall, and Hux hauled it up into his arms. He only had ten minutes to get into position and re-read his sheet music before the curtain went up, and he would need every last second. After all, Principle Snoke was attending today’s recital, and like hell was Hux going to let Kylo fucking Ren go to regionals before him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As written by someone who has never been to any kind of school aside from uni, and thus has no clue how school bands work. Sorry. XD


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From two separate prompts by zorekryk and lingua-mortua: "Your prompt is UNFORTUNATELY TIMED BONER go" and "There is a malfunction in the ship canteen and they're fighting over the last [delicious spacefood]. SEXY FIGHTING" respectively.

“No!” Kylo shouted.

Hux nearly jumped, but froze at the last second instead, just like he’d been practicing. He still squeezed the bokla roll into a wet pulp in his hand, dark purple meat squishing out one end. Around him, troopers scattered. It wasn’t quite as disastrous an exodus as it usually was, since none of them wore armor or carried weapons in the canteen. Still, one knocked his elbow on the way by, wobbling his tray, and Hux had to move fast to keep his juice container upright.

Kylo came stomping through the fleeing troopers, his boots thudding, his cape streaming, and maybe it would have been more intimidating if he’d had his helmet on or his cowl up, but as it was he looked fresh from a nap and like he hadn’t shaved in a week, puffy around the eyes and stubbly about the jaw.

Hux turned to face him, ignoring a trooper ducking past him. “What now,” he said, making sure to allow no hint of question in his tone.

Kylo pulled up short and jabbed a gloved finger at the squashed bokla, which was starting to drip grease down Hux’s wrist.

“That’s mine!”

Hux took a moment to make himself look innocent and bewildered, lifting the bokla. “This thing in my hand, which I took from the board before you got here? It’s yours?”

“It’s the last one, I knew you’d take it on purpose!”

“There are plenty of others.” Hux gestured toward the long steaming rows of food bins stretching down the length of the canteen. Behind the glass partition, the cooks were standing as far back as possible, eyeing them both and clutching ladles and tongs warily.

“You know I can’t eat the normal ones,” Kylo growled.

Hux rolled his eyes. “Ren, these endless fabricated allergies and intolerances of yours are--”

“--legitimate dietary concerns!”

“--frankly embarrassing for everyone and we’d all be much better off if you’d--”

“--I can’t control how my body works!”

“Isn’t that the whole  _ point  _ of the damn  _ Force _ ?” Hux slapped the bokla down on his tray. It was hideously unappetizing now, oozing and congealing, the pastry crushed. “If you’ll excuse me, I’d like to take my lunch in peace.” It was a lie; he was going to dump the entire tray straight into the nearest garbage chute, preferably while Kylo was still watching. 

He moved to step around Kylo’s trembling shoulder, but before he could get two steps, Kylo’s hand shot out and snatched at the tray. Hux recoiled, and they stood there for a single lengthy moment, each clutching an end of the tray like a pair of children fighting over a doll. Hux felt a boiling in his blood, and recognized the same sensation mirrored in Kylo’s eyes. 

“Watch yourself, Ren,” Hux hissed. “Don’t make a scene you can’t finish.”

“Oh, I can finish anything I start,” Kylo said. “Try me.”

Hux wanted to roll his eyes, but he was of course the bigger man, so he sneered instead. “Let  _ go,  _ Ren.”

“You first.”

They stood for a long moment, neither moving, watching one another with narrowed eyes. And then they both lunged at once. Hux threw a punch toward the unprotected length of Kylo’s throat, just as Kylo ducked aside and snatched the bokla off the tray, which clattered to the floor, spraying juice and salad across the tile. Kylo blocked Hux’s next punch with an upraised forearm, just as Hux grabbed for the fist holding the bokla. They staggered back, locked together. Hux bore down on Kylo’s wrist, trying to shove the bokla toward his bare face. If the little pissant wanted it so bad, he could  _ have it _ \--

Hux tripped on the juice container, feet sliding, and as he fell forward against Kylo, Kylo fell back against a table. The bokla dropped with a wet splat to the floor.

Another long second of silent immobility passed.

“Oh,” said Hux. He shifted against Kylo’s front. “Is… that…”

“Shut up,” Kylo snarled. His face was flaming red. “Shut  _ up _ , it’s not-- you can’t just--”

“ _ Oh _ ,” said Hux again. “But I think I can.”

~*~

As it turned out, Kylo enjoyed having his throat squeezed very much (which said all kinds of frankly delightful things about a number of his social habits), and Hux didn’t mind giving up his lunch if it made Kylo cry in that particular compelling manner.  

The cooks fled almost immediately.


End file.
